knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
СРПСКИ НАРОДНИ ЈЕЗИК ПРЕ ВУКА КАРАЏИЋА
Апстракт: Распрострањено је уверење да је народни језик у српској писмености почео да се употребљава тек са победом идеја Вука Стефановћа Караџића, а да је пре тога био у употреби само језик који није био разумљив народу. Међутим, истина је да се од првих дана српске писмености, дакле од дванаестог века употребљава народни језик паралелно са српскословенским, књижевним језиком српског народа. О томе најбоље сведочи језик јеванђеља која су писана срскословенским, средњовековним књижевним језиком и повеље, тестаменти, писма и друге исправе, писане народним језиком. Српскословенки као књижевни језик користио се од дванаестог до осаманестог века, а упоредо са њим у српској писмености живео је и народни језик. У осамнаестом веку српска црква прихвата рускословенски за богослужбени и књижевни језик Срба, али било је доста српских интелектуалаца који су сматрали да је народни језик једино право решње. Уношење црта из народног језика у рускословенски створило је нов тип језика - славеносрпски, али ни то није могао бити језик културе и литературе. Све се више увиђало да је увођење народног језика у српску културу једина могућност за њено напредовање. Почетак деветнаестог века донео је Србима сопствену државу и Вука Караџића који је језик народних умотворина подигао на ниво језика српске писмености и културе. Кључне речи: старословенски језик, српскословенски језик, славеносрпски језик, српски језик, народни језик, писменост, диглосија Распрострањено је мишљење да је тек са Вуком Караџићем народни језик ушао у српску писменост. Код многих који нису филолози влада уверење да је пре Вука Караџића народни језик живео само у усменој књижевности и да је вековима постојао огроман јаз између народног и писаног језика. Међутим, када се погледа слика историјског развоја српске писмености, види се да је језик српског народа играо важну улогу у развоју српске писмености. Још у једанаестом веку написано је Маријино јеванђеље, споменик старословенског канона. На основу уношења нестарословенских црта у старословенски канон утврђено је да га је преписивао Србин штокавац. Када је старословенски, као богослужбени језик, током дуге употребе у српској средини примио многе црте српског народног језика, створен је књижевни језик код Срба, односно српскословенски, који је имао све карактеристике старословенског са низом црта које су биле одлика српског народног језика. Тешко је рећи када је завршено формирање тог језика, али већ сачувани рукописи са краја дванаестог века сведоче да је српскословенски језик богослужбених књига различит, како од старословенског, тако и од српског народног језика. Дакле, у том далеком времену, за време владавине жупана у српским крајевима, могли су се наћи рукописи писани старословенским, српскословенским и народним језиком. Најстарији српски рукописи потичу с краја дванаестог века. Они су најбоље сведочанство да је у то време у писмености владала диглосија. Српскословенским су писане богослужбене књиге где су се писари трудили да не дође до огрешења о српскословенску норму. То се најбоље огледа у језику Мирослављевог Nikola Rodić - Gordana Jovanović, Miroslavljevo jevan|eqe, Srpska akademija nauka i umetnosti, Institut za srpskohrvatski jezik, Zbornik za istoriju, jezik i kniževnost srpskog naroda, I odeljenje - knj.XXXIII, Beograd 1986, str. 1- 344. и Вукановог јеванђеља. Josip Vrana, Vukanovo jevanđelje, Srpska akademija nauka i umetnosti, Posebna izdanja CDIV, Odeljenje literature i jezika, kw.18, Beograd 1967, str. 1-498. 3 Nevenka Gošić, Kritičko izdanje Povelje bosanskog bana Kulina, Osamsto godina Povelje bosanskog bana Kulina 1189-1989, Akademija nauka i umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo 1989, str. 13-19. Међутим, рукописи који нису имали богослужбени карактер носе драгоцена обавештења о српском народном језику тога времена. Најбољи пример за то је повеља Кулина бана, писана 1189. године.Nevenka Gošić, Kritičko izdanje Povelje bosanskog bana Kulina, Osamsto godina Povelje bosanskog bana Kulina 1189-1989, Akademija nauka i umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo 1989, str. 13-19. Када се упореде особине језика Мирослављевог и Вукановог јеванђеља са језиком поменуте повеље, јасно се види да су у јеванђељима прихваћене само неке црте из народног језика, док Кулинова повеља одсликава промене које су се у српском језику догодиле до краја дванаестог века. У народном и српскословенском прасловенски назали дали су рефлексе е и у, тврди и меки полуглас у изједначени, меко и тврдо вокално р и л су такође изједначени. За разлику од јеванђеља, повеља Кулина бана одражава све промене које су из народног језика ушле у српскословенску норму, али и промене које су захватиле народни језик, а које га одвајају од српскословенског. У повељи Кулина бана в у предлогу и иницијалном положају промењено је у у, прасловенске групе *тј и *дј у Кулиновој повељи имају рефлексе ћ и ђ, старословенски предлог оту поменутој повељи је у српском облику од, инструментал именица женског рода *а/ја промене има наставак -ов. Дакле, народни језик српској писмености употребљава се од краја дванаестог века, боље речено, од првих дана српске писмености. Свети Сава, најзначајнија личност средњовековне културе и вере, створио је многа значајна дела, како на народном тако и на српскословенском језику. Павле Ивић је констатовао: "Ако бацимо макар и само површни поглед на поменутих седам списа, уочићемо да су међу њима само два писана чистим црквенословенским језиком српске редакције такозваним српскословенским. То су Житије светог Симеона и служба томе светитељу-оцу Савином, Стефану Немањи. У осталим текстовима, а то су Немањина Хиландарска повеља, Карејски типик, Хиландарски типик, Студенички типик и Писмо игуману Спиридону, има делова на чистом српскословенском, али и делова где се тај језик меша са народним који понегде чак и преовлађује."Pavle Ivić, O jeziku u spisima Svetoga Save, Sava Nemawi} / Sveti Sava, istorija i predanje, Međunarodni naučni skup, SANU, naučni skupovi 7, Beograd 1979, str. 168 Говорећи о Писму игуману Спиридону он закључује: "Наравно ово није наш данашњи језик, али ако се преведе неколико застарелих речи, текст бива потпуно јасан нашем данашњем читаоцу.Pavle Ivić, nav. delo, str. 168 Српске средњовековне исправе: писма, тестаменти повеље, писане су народним језиком, јер је једино тако могло бити јасно, ономе ко прима поруку, шта се документом хтело рећи. Ако погледамо повеље Стефана Уроша, краља српског из друге половине тринаестог века, видимо да су писане разумљивим народним језиком тога временаDa bi čitaocima bio jasniji tekst, primeriće biti pisani onako kako su se u to vreme izgovarali.. На пример, повеља о наредби да се трговцима који пролазе кроз Брсково ништа не наплаћује то потврђује: да ходе по земљи краљевства ми свободно и никто да им не испакости ништа. ни им забави. ништа. и који купци греду мимо брсково а не свраћају се у брсково да им никто не име забављати.Qub. Stojanović, Kralj Stefan Uroš (Milutin), Povelja da se trgovcima koji samo prolaze kroz Brskovo ništa ne naplačuje (posle 1282), Stare srpske povelje i pisma knj. 1, Beograd / Sr. Karlovci, 1929, str. 35 Данас у савременом језику реч забављати има друго значење, међутим у неким деловима Шумадије још и данас се сачувала реч забавити у значењу задржати.U Šumadiji bi se reklo: Zabavio se kod stoke, pa nije stigo ništa drugo da uradi kod kuće. У манастирским повељама диглосија долази до пуног изражаја. Делови у којима су исказана религиозна осећања дародавца, писани су вишим стилом, али материјални дарови манастирима описани су народним језиком. Најбољи примери за то су Бањска хрисовуља краља Милутина,Q. Kovačević, Svetostefanska hrisovulja, Spomenik SKA, u Beogradu 1890 Дечанска хрисовуља краља Стефана Уроша ТрећегMilica Grković, Prva hrisovulja manastira Dečani, Beograd 2004, str. 1-178. и Призренска хрисовуља цара Душана.Siniša Mišić-Tatjana Subotin-Golubović, Svetoarhanđelovska hrisovulja, Istorijski institut, Izvori za srpsku istoriju knj. 3, Beograd 2003, str. 1-242 Тестамент Јелене, ћерке кнеза Лазара Хребељановића, Балшине мајке и жене Сандаља Хранића, писан је народним језиком 25. новембра 1412. године у Горчанима. Ево неколико примера: да се да госпође јелене војеводине и јоште оглави моје с камњем и са бисером и оботци велици. .......и тодоре моје унучице да се да појасац на плаветној тканице и прстен у ком је ками сафин.Qub,Stojanović, Gospo|a Jelena, Wen testament, nav.delo, str. 395. У шеснаестом и седамнаестом веку нема више канцеларија српских владара и властеле. Турци су владали у великом броју области у којима су живели Срби. Није више било господе која је могла давати дарове. Међутим, није у потпуности био угашен пламен српске писмености. У манастирима су се преписивале књиге српскословенским језиком, а народним језиком писане су разне исправе у крајевима где је то било могуће. У то време народним језиком којим се говорило у српском племену Паштровићи написане су многобројне исправе. О њима се доста зна, јер су се њима бавили познати истраживачи.Ivan Božić, Branko Pavičević, Ilija Sindik, Paštrovske isprave XVI-XVIII vijeka,Cetiwe 1959. Осим списа написаних на домаћем говору Паштровића познати су списи из Грбља и Боке. Остало је низ докумената од херцеговачких Срба, неки списи Срба из Хрватске и низ докумената из старе цркве у Сарајеву. У то време биле су тешке прилике за Србе у турској империји па је разумљиво што није сачувано више докумената на народном језику. На локалном говору забелешке на једној грчкој књизи оставио је поп Недељко. У писаним проповедима апокрифним делима и узгредним записима на маргинама књига писаним српскословенским често преовлађују црте из народног говора писара . Током шеснаестог и седамнаестог века у текстовима писаним српскословенским језиком доста је кршена норма, а све више у њега улазиле народне црте. Тако је у рукописима насталим у то време пуно примера да се у делима која су писана српскословенским језиком налази доста црта из народног језика писара. Нека дела су преуређивана тако да би читаоцима, који нису знали српскословенски текст, била разумљива. Добар пример за то је препис Александриде који се чува у Архиву Српске академије наука и уметности у Београду.Radmila Marinković, Srpska Aleksandrida, Beograd 1969. Лекаруше које су биле познате у народу, биле су углавном писане на народном језику, како би биле разумљиве онима који их користе. Записи о лечењу и разноврсни рецепти на маргинама књига писани су најчешће народним језиком, онако како их је у народу чуо онај ко је запис сачињавао.Relja Katić, Medicina kod Srba u srednjem veku, Posebna izdanja SANU, kw. CLCX, Beograd 1958 У седамнаестом веку у путописну литературу продире обиље народних црта, чак и ако су путописе писали црквени великодостојници. Најбољи пример за то је дело Арсенија Чарнојевића о путовању у Јерусалим, где црте из народног језика преовлађују.Aleksandar Mladenović, Osobine grafije i jezika putopisa patrijarha Arsenija Crnojevića III iz 168. godine, Zbornik za filologiju i lingvistiku VIII, Novi Sad 1965, str. 133-146. У шеснаестом и седамнаестом веку у Дубровнику се развила богата књижевност на српском језику штокавског ијекавског типа. У седамнаестом веку у Котору развија се књижевност зетског ијекавског дијалекта. Једно кратко време српски језик је био и дипломатски језик којим су се служили суседни народи у преписци.Mita Kostić, Srpski jezik kao diplomatski jezik jugoistočne Evrope od XV-XVIII v, Skoplje 1924 Пишући о језику код Срба у раздобљу од 1699. до 1804. Павле Ивић и Александар Младеновић саопштавају: "Срби су у осамнаести век ушли са два језичка израза у писмености , српскословенским и народним језиком. То двојство имало је петовековну традицију.Pavle Ivić i Aleksandar Mladenović, O jeziku kod Srba u razdobqu od 1699. do 1804, Istorija Srba, kw. 4, drugo izdanje, Beograd 1994, str. 69 Значајну прекретницу у судбини српског народа и његовој култури представља важан историјски догађај, а то је Велика сеоба под патријархом Арсенијем Чарнојевић. На самом почетку осамнастог века није било добрих зналаца српскословенког језика који би водили администрацију на том језику. С правом се може рећи да је то време када народни језик заузима централне позиције. О томе сведоче исправе из Будима, Пеште, Београда, Грбља, Рисна, Херцеговине и других места широм српских области. Чувени београдски митрополит Мојсије Петровић своје личне белешке писао је онако како су говорили његови сународници који су живели у његовом окружењу. Гаврило Стефановић Венцловић је врло значајна личностGavril Stefanović Venclović, Crni bivo u srcu, predgovor i redakcija Milorada Pavića, Beograd 1966. у српској култури тог времена. Он је у својим делима употребљавао различита слова за ћ и ђ, а схватио је неопходност употребе слова џ у писмености. Јасно је схватао да је народу потребан писани језик који разуме. Његов народни језик, са малим примесама српскословенског, могао је бити добра основица за језик културе и литературе, поготову што је језик исрава тога времена био, на плану фонетике и морфологије, сличан језику савременог књижевног израза. Да су у то време Срби имали своју националну државу могло је бити решено питање језика српске културе у целини. Никанор Милентијевић је био епископ, али је 1717. године написао књигу на народном језику, јер је увиђао да се култура једног народа може развијати само ако је језик те културе разумљив најширим народним слојевима.Tihomir Ostojić, Stihoslov od god. 1717, Južnoslovenski filolog II/1-2, Beograd 1921, str. 126-129 На почетку осамнаестог века нама непозната личност забележила је неке народне песме. То је чувени Ерлангенски зборник.G. Gezeman, Erlangenski rukopis starih srpskohrvatskih narodnih pesama, Sremski Karlovci 1925. Нема сумње да је у то време усмена књњижевност била распрострањена у свим друштвеним слојевима. Имала је изграђен језички израз па је могла бити добра основа за стварање језика српске културе и књижевности. Околности у којима је живео српски народ, раздвојен границама великих царстава, нису дозвољавале да се учини некакав заокрет и да се мимо свих препрека створе услови за раст српске културе и литературе на јединственом нормираном језику, који би био свима разумљив. Нарочито је било тешко тада најнапреднијем делу српског народа на терену Хабзбуршке монархије. Страх од насилног католичења одвео је Србе да у ослонцу на Русију и рускословенском језику нађу уточиште. Српска православна црква била је током протеклих векова ослоњена на руску цркву, па је разумљиво што је српски народ прихватао Русију као своју заштитницу и што је био убеђен да би језичко јединство са Русима српској култури донело бољитак. Београдски митрополит, забринут за Србе у целини, обратио се руском цару да му пошаље књиге и учитеље, како би били што ближе православљу и великој руској царевини. Руски учитељи су дошли већ 1826. године и српска деца почела су учити по руским књигама. Дакле, области које су биле под јурисдикцијом београдскее и карловачке црквене власти почеле су да користе рускословенски језик док су остале српске области још увек задржавале српскословенски, а радије народни језик. Они који су живели на територији хабзбуршке царевине били су под јаким утицајем рускословенског језика и руских књига. Интелектуалци тога времена трудили су се да науче руски језик, јер су сматрали да оно што је руско припада и српској култури. Међутим, тај за Србе нови језик могао је бити доступан само црквеним великодостојницима и уском кругу српских интелектуалаца. Обичном народу овај језик је био неразумљив па с тога су дела писана на том језику обичном човеку била недоступна. То су увиђали многи учени људи тога времена, па су руске текстове посрбљавали, односно у рускословенски језик уносили су много српских речи и израза како би језик којим су писали био што разумљивији и ближи народном језику. То је био пут настанка славеносрпског језика, за који су многи веровали да је то језик будућности српске културе. Међутим, ни тај језик није могао бити прихваћен, јер нити је био нормиран нити је имао граматике. Мада су и рускословенски и славеносрпски језик били покушаји да српски народ добије књижевни језик, многи интелектуалци осамнаестог века сматрали су да је језик којим говори народ најподеснији да изрази све и да га свако разуме. Нарочити значај за продор народног језикаа донеле су реформе Јосифа Другог, који је од 1765. године постао савладар своје мајке Марије Терезије. Већ 1770. године бечки штампар Курцбек добио је дозволу да штампа српске књиге. Јован Рајић је 1774. године штампао на народном језику Катихизис мали. О његовом схватању потребе да се пише народним језиком такође су се претходно бавили домаћи истрживачи.Aleksandar Mladenovič, O narodnom jeziku Jovana Rajića, Novi Sad 1964. Појава Доситеја ОбрадовићаM. Sučević, Jezik u delima Dositeja Obradovi}a, Izveštaj Srpske prav. velike gimnazije sr. karlovačke 62 za školsku 1913/14, U Srem. Karlovcima 1914, str. 5-60. и његових дела, крајем осамнаестог века, представља велики догађај за српску културу. Управо за њега се може с правом рећи да је у тешким временима повео велику битку за народни језик у књижевности, односно да је увео народни језик у књижевност. У његовим делима има доста речи и израза из старог језика, али он је стајао на становишту да се у народни језик мора уносити оно што новоме недостаје. За Доситејем су пошли многи људи тога времена сматрајући да само разумљив језик може користити народу. Почетак деветнаестог века Срби су дочекали са нерешеним питањем језика, али поред употребе рускословенског и славеносрпског, народни језик је имао велики број присталица. Народним језиком су писали књижевници у време устанка у Србији. Гаврило Ковачевић 1804.године објављује спев у коме преовлађују народни елементи, а за њим иду Георгије Михаљевић, Сава Текелија, Стефан Рајић, Јоаким Вујић, Јован Дошеновић, Лука Милованов и још неки писци који пишу народним језиком. Први српски романописац Милован Видаковић своје романе пише потпуно разумљивим језиком, мада поштује и језик који је научио у школи. Списи из Првог српског устанка показују да су људи везани за устанике писали народним језиком, уствари онако како су говорили. Још 1804. године, у првој години устанка, Павле Соларић говори да је за широку просвету неопходан народни језик. Следеће 1805. године Јован Дошеновић залажући се за народни језик каже да народни језик има хиљаде присталица и да је пред њим будућност. У српској писмености вековима је писано народним језиком. У осамнаестом и почетком деветнаестог века било је изразитих бораца за увођење народног језика у српску културу и књижевност. Они су показивали пут којим треба ићи. Вук Караџић је наставио њихово дело и имао среће и снаге да заврши оно о чему су многи његови претходници сањали, да уведе на широка врата народни језик у све поре српске културе и литературе. Serbian Folk Language Before Vuk Karadžić Summary The belief which is very spread is that the folk language in Serbian literacy was used after the victory of Vuk Karadžić’s ideas, and that before this reform the only language in use was not understood by many people. However, the truth is that from the very beginning of the Serbian literacy, id est from the twelfth century the folk language was used parallelly with the Serbo-Slavic literyary language.The best testimony for this are the Gospels written in Serbo-Slavic, medieval literary language, as well as charters, testaments, letters and other documents written in folk language. The Serbo-Slavic language as literary language was in use from the twelfth to the eighteenth century, and parallelly to it in Serbian literacy the folk language existed. In the eighteenth century, Serbian church accepts RussoSlavic as the language of the church ceremonies and as a literary language of the Serbs, but there were numerous Serbian intellectuals who believed that the folk language was the only solution. The importing of certain characteristics from the folk language in the Russo-Slavic formed a new type of language – Slavic-Serbian, but that mixture could not become the language of culture and literature. The idea of the introduction of the folk language in Serbian culture was regarde widely as the only possibility for the cultural development. http://www.ffuis.edu.ba/media/uploads/content/izdavacka/Radovi%206-7.pdf Kategorija:Studija